elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
2920, Pierwszy Siew (t. 3) (Oblivion)
2920, Pierwszy Siew (t. 3) Treść Pierwszy Siew Księga Trzecia 2920, Ostatniego Roku Pierwszej Ery pióra Carlovaca Townway 15 Pierwszego Siewu, 2920 Caer Suvio, Cyrodiil Ze swego punktu obserwacyjnego na wzgórzach, cesarz Reman III ciągle mógł dostrzec wieże Cesarskiego Miasta, lecz zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest daleko od domu. Posiadłość lorda Glaiusa była luksusowa, lecz nawet ona nie pomieściłaby całej armii. Na zboczach rozbito namioty, a żołnierze tłoczyli się, by skorzystać ze słynnych gorących źródeł lorda. Nic dziwnego: ciągle było czuć zimowy mróz. "Książę Juilek, twój syn, nie czuje się dobrze." Cesarz podskoczył, gdy odezwał się Potentat Versidue-Shaie. Nie miał pojęcia, jak ten Akavirczyk mógł pełznąć po trawie nie wydając dźwięku. "Mogę się założyć, że zatruty," mruknął Reman. "Zadbaj, by zajął się nim uzdrowiciel. Kazałem mu wynająć kogoś do próbowania potraw, ale był uparty. Wiem, że wszędzie dokoła są szpiedzy." "Uważam, że masz rację, Wasza Cesarska Mość," rzekł Versidue-Shaie. "To niepewne czasy, i musimy zadbać o to, by Morrowind nie wygrało tej wojny, w polu czy też podstępem. Dlatego sugeruję, byś nie prowadził przedniej straży do boju. Wiem, że pragniesz iść w ślady twych znamienitych przodków, Remana I, Brazollusa Dora, i Remana II, lecz obawiam się, że byłoby to lekkomyślne. Mam nadzieję, że nie uraziłem cię szczerymi słowami." "Nie," Reman kiwnął głową. "Chyba masz rację. Kto jednak poprowadzi wojska?" "Najlepszy byłby książę Juilek, gdyby czuł się lepiej," odrzekł Akavir. "Poza nim, Storig z Farrun, z królową Nagheą z Rzecznej Twierdzy na lewym skrzydle i wodzem Ulaqthem z Lilmoth na prawym." "Khajiitka na lewym skrzydle, Argonianin na prawym," zmartwił się cesarz. "Nigdy nie ufam zwierzoludziom." Potentat nie poczuł się urażony. Wiedział, że "zwierzoludzie" oznaczali mieszkańców Tamrielu, nie podobnych mu Tsaesci z Akaviru. "Uważam podobnie, Wasza Cesarska Mość, lecz musisz przyznać, że nienawidzą Dunmerów. Ulaqth żywi do nich szczególną urazę, po najazdach łowców niewolników Księcia Mournhold na jego ziemie." Cesarz przyznał mu rację, i Potentat cofnął się. Dziwne, pomyślał Reman, ale po raz pierwszy Potentat wydawał się godny zaufania. Dobrze było go mieć po swojej stronie. 18 Pierwszego Siewu, 2920 Ald Erfoud, Morrowind "Jak daleko jest cesarska armia?" spytał Vivek. "Dwa dni marszu stąd," odparł jego porucznik. "Jeśli dziś będziemy maszerować przez całą noc, jutro rano zajmiemy lepszą pozycję nad Pryai. Nasz wywiad donosi, że cesarz będzie dowodził tyłami, Storig z Farrun będzie na pierwszej linii, Naghea z Rzecznej Twierdzy na lewym skrzydle, i Ulaqth z Lilmoth na prawym." "Ulaqth," szepnął Vivec, którem przyszedł do głowy pewien pomysł. "Czy te wiadomości są wiarygodne? Kto nam je dostarczył?" "Bretoński szpieg w cesarskim wojsku," powiedział porucznik, wskazując młodego człowieka o jasnych włosach, który podszedł i skłonił się przed Vivekiem. "Jak się nazywasz i dlaczego Breton zdradza dla nas Cyrodiilian?" spytał z uśmiechem Vivek. "Nazywam się Cassyr Whitley z Dwynnen," odrzekł mężczyzna. "I pracuję dla ciebie, bo nie każdy może powiedzieć, że szpiegował dla boga. Rozumiem też, że będzie to także, hm, zyskowne." Vivek roześmiał się. "Będzie, jeśli informacje się potwierdzą." 19 Pierwszego Siewu, 2920 Bodrums, Morrowind Cicha wioska Bodrum leżała niedaleko Pryai, wijącej się rzeki. Była sielankowym miejscem, nieco zalesione tam, gdzie na wschodzie rzeka opływała urwisty cypel, ze wspaniałą łąką pełną dzikich kwiatów z drugiej strony. Na granicy obca flora z Morrowind spotykała obcą florę z Cyrodiil, i mieszała się ze wspaniałym skutkiem*. "Będziecie mogli się wyspać, kiedy skończycie!" Żołnierze słyszeli to od samego ranka. Nie dość, że maszerowali całą noc, to ścinali teraz porastające cypel drzewa i tamowali rzekę, by wylały jej wody. Większość z nich osiągnęła stan, w którym byli zbyt zmęczeni, by na to narzekać. "Czy dobrze zrozumiałem, panie," powiedział porucznik Viveka. "Zajmujemy cypel, żeby z góry miotać w ich kierunku strzały i zaklęcia. Dlatego musimy wyciąć drzewa. Zatamowana rzeka wyleje, zalewając równiny, żeby musieli wlec się przez błoto, co ograniczy ich ruchy." "That's exactly half of it," said Vivec approvingly. He grabbed a nearby soldier who was hauling off the trees. "Wait, I need you to break off the straightest, strongest branches of the trees and whittle them into spears. If you recruit a hundred or so others, it won't take you more than a few hours to make all we need." "To dopiero połowa planu," zgodził się Vivek. Zaczepił pobliskiego żołnierza, który wynosił drzewa. "Zaczekaj, chcę, żebyście odłamali najprostsze, najmocniejsze gałęzie, i zaostrzyli je. Z pomocą setki innych kilka godzin wystarczy wam na zrobienie tylu włóczni, ilu nam potrzeba." Zmęczony żołnierz zrobił, co mu rozkazano. Mężczyźni i kobiety zabrali się do roboty, strugając oszczepy z gałęzi drzew. "Jeśli można spytać," rzekł porucznik. "Żołnierzom nie potrzeba więcej broni. Są zbyt zmęczeni, żeby utrzymać tę, którą mają." "Nie będą ich musieli trzymać," rzekł Vivek i szepnął: "Jeśli dzisiaj się zmęczą, w nocy będą spać" zanim nie wziął się do nadzorowania ich pracy. Włócznie koniecznie musiały być ostre, ale równie ważne było ich wyważenie i proporcjonalny kształt*. Najlepiej wyważonym końcem była piramida, nie stożek, jak w niektórych włóczniach i lancach. Kazał żołnierzom rzucać już ukończone oszczepy, by sprawdzić ich siłę, ostrość i wyważenie, każąc im zastąpić nowymi każdy, który się złamał. Stopniowo, choćby dlatego, że błędy oznaczały dodatkowe zmęczenie, żołnierze nauczyli się sporządzać doskonałe drewniane oszczepy. Gdy już skończyli, pokazał im jak i gdzie mają je składować. Tej nocy nie upijano się przed bitwą, i nerwowi neofici nie martwili się nadchodzącym starciem. Gdy tylko słońce zaszło nad wzgórzami, cały obóz zasnął, oprócz strażników. 20 Pierwszego Siewu, 2920 Bodrum, Morrowind Miramor był wyczerpany. Przez ostatnie sześć dni w nocy grał w karty i zabawiał się z dziwkami, a za dnia maszerował. Nie mógł się doczekać bitwy, ale jeszcze bardziej pragnął odpoczynku po niej. Należał do oddziału cesarza, na tyłach, co dobrze wróżyło, gdyż była niewielka szansa, że go zabiją. Z drugiej strony oznaczało to marsz przez błoto i to, co pozostawiła za sobą reszta armii. Gdy zaczęli iść przez pole pełne kwiatów, Miramor i wszyscy okoliczni żołnierze pogrążyli się po kostki w zimnym błocie. Każdy krok wymagał wysiłku. Daleko przed sobą zobaczyli przednią straż, pod dowództwem lorda Storiga, wychodzącą z łąki pod cyplem. Wtedy wydarzyło się to wszystko. Armia Dunmerów pojawiła się na cyplu niczym powstające Daedry, wystrzeliwując chmary strzał i ogień w przednią straż. Jednocześnie kompania jeźdźców pod flagą Księcia Mournhold okrążyła brzeg, znikając wzdłuż brzegu płytkiej rzeki, tam, gdzie na wschodzie wpadała ona w dolinę. Widząc to, Wódz Ulaqth na prawym skrzydle wydał okrzyk zemsty i rzucił się w pogoń. Królowa Naghea wysłała swe skrzydło na zachodni brzeg, by powstrzymać armię na cyplu. Cesarzowi nie przychodziło nic do głowy. Jego wojska były zbyt powolne, by szybko wyruszyć i włączyć się do bitwy. Kazał im zwrócić się na wschód, w stronę lasu, na wypadek, gdyby kompania z Mournhold próbowała go okrążyć. Nie wyszli stamtąd, ale wielu żołnierzy zwróconych na zachód zupełnie nie brało udziału w bitwie. Miramor cały czas patrzył się na cypel. Wysoki Dunmer, którego uznał za Viveka, dał sygnał, i magowie rzucili zaklęcia na coś na zachodzie. Z tego co zaszło, Miramor wywnioskował, że była to tama. Wylał się rwący strumień wody, wrzucając lewe skrzydło Naghei w resztki straży przedniej, i zmywając obie formacje na wschód, w dół rzeki. Cesarz zatrzymał się, jakby czekając na swą pokonaną armię, po czym ogłosił odwrót. Miramor ukrywał się w trzcinach, póki nie przeszli, po czym najciszej jak mógł pobrnął* do cypla. Armia Morrowind także wracała do obozu. Słyszał, jak weselą się nad nim, gdy brnął wzdłuż brzegu. Na wschodzie widział cesarską armię. Rzeka zaniosła ich na umocowaną w poprzek rzeki sieć oszczepów, lewe skrzydło Naghei na przednią straży Storiga na prawe skrzydło Ulaqtha, i ciała żołnierzy wyglądały jak sznur korali. Miramor zabrał tyle kosztowności, ile mógł unieść ze zwłok, i pognał w dół rzeki. Musiał przebyć wiele mil, żeby zobaczyć czystą wodę, nie zabarwioną krwią. 29 Pierwszego Siewu, 2920 Hegathe, Hammerfell "Przyszedł list z Cesarskiego Miasta," rzekła główna* kapłanka, wręczając Kordzie pergamin. Wszystkie młode kapłanki uśmiechnęły się i zrobiły zdumioną minę, lecz naprawdę siostra Kordy, Rijja, pisała bardzo często, przynajmniej raz w miesiącu. Korda zabrał list do ogrodu, by przeczytać go w jej ulubionym miejscu, oazie w jednokolorowym, piaskowym świecie konserwatorium. Sam list nie był niezwykły: plotki z dworu, najnowsza moda, skłaniająca się ku aksamitom koloru ciemnego wina, i doniesienia o rosnącej paranoi cesarza. "Masz straszne szczęście, że to wszystko cię ominęło," pisała Rijja. "Cesarz jest przekonany, że jego ostatnia klęska oznacza szpiegów w pałacu. Zaczął nawet mnie podejrzewać. Niech Ruptga strzeże cię przed tak ciekawym życiem, jak moje. Korda słuchał odgłosów pustyni i prosił Ruptgę o coś dokładnie odwrotnego. Dalszy Ciąg Roku Nastąpi w Deszczowej Dłoni. en:2920, vol 03 - First Seed Kategoria:Oblivion: Książki